


Blue Lagoon

by Muzik3



Series: Scomiche Oneshots [7]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Something other than angst for once!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzik3/pseuds/Muzik3
Summary: He was finally letting go.





	

He smiled wide, his straight white teeth almost reflecting the watery Icelandic sunlight, and he waded through the hot blue water towards him. He slid his tattooed arms over Scott's shoulders and he felt him bring his legs around his waist, clinging onto him like a lifeline. His face was so close now, and Scott's eyes moved from his big brown eyes to his soft pink lips and back. Mitch wore a satisfied smile on his face, and Scott could read his intentions even in his half-closed eyes, so when those indulgent lips touched his, he wasn't surprised.

But boy, was he ecstatic. Mitch pressed his lithe body against his, and Scott couldn't help but let his hands wander over his toned back as he kissed him back. Was this finally happening? The warm water from the lagoon made it even easier for him to glide his fingertips along Mitch's spine, almost like a massage, and then he slid his hands around to cup his ass through his swimming trunks and squeeze lightly. Mitch made the littlest of sounds as he did so, and it encouraged Scott to stop sliding their lips together and softly bite on his instead. In response, Mitch brought his hands back to grasp both sides of Scott's head and he breathed in deeply as he pressed harder into him. A quick peek on Scott's part revealed Mitch's closed eyes, his face scrunched up in something Scott could only describe as longing, and he smiled as Mitch took the lead again, softly licking along his upper lip.

He let Mitch do whatever he wanted, because he knew this was Mitch finally letting go, finally giving in. It had been a long year – or maybe a long fifteen, if you really thought about it – and kissing him right now felt like everything was falling into place at last. So when he felt Mitch's tongue search for his, he responded carefully, not wanting to be too eager and scare him away as he had months ago. His tongue was warm, wet, skilled, and Scott thought back on all those times they had discussed make out sessions with other boys and how he had always filed any information regarding Mitch's preferences away for later. As Mitch softly sucked on Scott's lower lip, he decided that Mitch must have been doing the same all that time. Scott felt his eyes rolling back into his head with desire as Mitch kept moving his tongue in and out of Scott's mouth. This boy would be the death of him.

They had come close to doing this before, but then Scott had pushed too hard and in a panic Mitch had shut him out. He remembered the soft kisses in his neck, the fingers scratching his beard, and even the teeth pulling at his ear that one time. He had shut away those memories, because they would gnaw at his heart at night, but it had been more than difficult looking into those eyes and knowing what they looked like when they were dark with need. Maybe this time he didn't need to fear that the feral hunger Mitch could only barely control sometimes was something he'd never see again. Maybe he would dare to let loose, and Scott could finally pounce on him as he had wanted to so many times before and not be scared that it was the first and last time that was ever going to happen. Maybe, just maybe, they could finally play.

So he grasped at the boy who became pliant in his hands, and touched him wherever he could as he heard soft, muffled cries come from his mouth. Scott drank them up, reveled in the knowledge that Mitch was not just letting go but nearly lost control completely in this public place, and then tried to slow them down. He withdrew his tongue carefully, his hands coming to a halt on Mitch's thin hips, and he felt Mitch's breathing calm down slowly, his kisses moving from wet and needy to lazy and loving. Mitch's fingers were softly caressing his cheeks, one hand smoothing along toward the back of his head, and then finally the soft kisses became light pecks, and he opened his eyes.

He was still so close, and he could see every emotion he felt inside himself reflected in the brown eyes locking into his. If time had stopped then, Scott wouldn't have minded at all.


End file.
